KevEdd- Oh my what a Dork
by thegirlwithtoomanyOTP's
Summary: The day starts out a any normal one for our two teenagers, but something peculiar happens between them. Could this be the end to Kevin's popular reputation? Or the beginning of something better? Definite KevEdd eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a rather gloomy one I noticed as I walked towards my High School. The Cul-de-sac hasn't really changed over the years that have gone by since our middle school years. Now that I think about it, Neither has any of the personalities of the habitants, regardless of the fact that we were all a junior in high school. I kicked a stone that crossed my path. Now that I was seventeen and ha ditched my old bike for my cool new motorcycle, I had opted to walk today instead. As an ominous rumble sounded from overhead and I looked up to inspect the early morning storm clouds, I quickly began to regret my decision. Now that I had grown out of my old clothes, I had taken on a new fashion. Mostly just jersey t-shirts, ripped jeans, a jacket that was black but not quit leather, and plain converse. Naturally I kept to hat, always wearing in backwards, just to help jog my memory of the good old days. I took a moment to look up from the ground to spy the three Ed's walking up the steps to the school in front of me. I paused in my walking. Ever since my first year of High School, I grew away from my old friends. Now it was only Nazz and Rolf who I still talked to, and occasionally the members on my football team, but that was about it. Sometimes I would go to rustle up the three dorks, but I mainly grew out of my bullying nature. Mainly. "How did their friendship still last?" I thought to myself as I looked up to inspect them closer. Instead of seeing the three together, I witnessed Edd, or double D, standing there alone, watching me uncertainly. I blinked as I felt a water drop hit my nose. I looked up and cursed, "Shit." Not moment sooner did the rain begin to fall with vigor. After a moment of confusion, I grabbed my hat off of my head, and ran to the door. I took my time getting there, enjoying the cool moisture after dealing with a huge heat wave this week. Once I reached to door, I noticed that Edd looked mortified, "K-Kevin! Pardon my intrusion upon your thoughts but... may I ask why you are traveling solo?" I scowled, trying to uphold somewhat of a reputation. "Yeah what's it to you double dork?" I ran a hand through my damp hair, letting the few strands fall into their regular place. I watched as double D scrutinized my movements carefully and wince away slightly. "I-I'm sorry... I just thought... Well... Oh never mind. My look at the time! It's almost time for class to start." He stuttered. "Well... See you in biology and Gym." He gave an awkward wave. I watched him go before saying, "Okay. See ya." It's not that I dislike Edd really, I like him better than Eddy by a long shot. But considering he is a friend of Eddy's I have to show all three of them the same level of dislike... Plus he is a little dorky. Only fair I suppose, right? I shook my head, "Ugh. That was too weird." I muttered as I slouched my bag into a more comfortable position onto my shoulders, and headed inside to start my day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoo! Chapter two finally! Sorry for that really long delay. I've been super busy. But here it is! Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** Obviously i don't own any of these characters. But i'm sure you guys are smarter than that!

**Reviews are appreciated!- **They help a lot you know.

* * *

I was mortified. '_Why on earth did I do that? Of course Kevin doesn't need me or my input, it was so obviously clear. I was, after all, nothing but a dork to him. Mr. popular with his lean, strong muscles and fabulous looking hair. How I want to-'I_ cut off mid-thought. What sort of thoughts are these? I felt myself flush ever so slightly and stuck my tongue trough the gap between my two front teeth. A rather nervous habit I had developed a few years back. This was strange. I coughed nervously and slid into my first class, advanced literature. All of the classes I took were advanced. Because of my excellent display of knowledge in middle school I had already gone through the high school course already and now they were preparing me with the college courses. It was absolutely a delight to take these classes. As always I was the first to arrive. I took my normal seat, the one right in the front middle, and began waiting. I tapped my finger impatiently on the desk, glancing at the clock, willing it to go just a tiny bit faster. A tiny bit. When not even a full minute had passed I released a slightly annoyed sigh and reached into my messenger bag to produce my class textbook. A little extra studying never hurt anyone. I became so engrossed into my book that I honestly didn't notice the three people walk up behind me. But I did notice them when the one closest to me smacked me in the back of my head. The force was strong enough and took me by enough surprise that it caused my head to slam down onto the desktop. "Agghh…" The low groan escaped as my head swam. "Well well well. Look what we have here fellas. We caught ourselves a dork." I gulped down the bile that rose in my throat. '_Oh no… Jocks!?' _I stood up, turning to face the three boys who were noticeably bigger and stronger than me. "Gentlemen please. I'm sure you all are very reasonable human beings and wouldn't resort to harming someone of little importance such of myself?" I tried to reason. They of course ignored me. The one who most likely had hit me in the head grabbed me by the neck. I gave a tiny squeak and tried to escape. The guy laughed at me. "We have some free time. Let's make this enjoyable for our little dork. A meeting he won't forget in a hurry." I felt fear rise up inside of me like a snake. '_Someone help me!'_

* * *

Oh dear a cliffhanger! :o How shocking. I wonder what will happen? Until next time lovlies. Oh, and i also fixed my summary for the story. hopefully it is a little more appealing.


End file.
